There has been a printer that prints predetermined information on a print sheet such as a linered label, a linerless label, a tag sheet without an adhesive agent layer, or similar sheet to issue (see JP2010-33519A).
However, when this printer employs a thermal transfer method that uses a thermal transfer ink ribbon, a thermal color-developing method that uses a thermal paper sheet, or similar method as a printing unit, in consideration of a mechanism, materials and similar factor of a thermal head and a platen roller part of the printer, regardless of the type of the print sheet (the linered label, the linerless label, the tag sheet without the adhesive agent layer, or similar sheet), printing by one printer has been achieved.
Furthermore, this type of printer may be coupled to a cutter unit for cutting a printed print sheet by a predetermined pitch in the printing unit. However, various operation modes such as specific specifications in the printing unit for a printing speed, a print density, and similar setting corresponding to the type of the print sheet, a sensor method for a sensor to detect the position of the print sheet, and further, a stop position of the print sheet after cutting in the cutter unit should be changed properly.
That is, depending on the type of the print sheet loaded on the printer, the operation mode of the printer is necessary to be set.
Conventionally, by manually switching a dip switch or similar switch in the printer, the operation mode of the printer is switched.
However, in the case where the type of the print sheet loaded on the printer is changed, or every time when the coupled cutter unit differs, the above-described dip switch should be changed on the printer. Here, there is a problem that this is not only a labor, but also undeniable to occur a switching error.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a printer that is configured to automatically detect an operation mode of the printer corresponding to a cutter unit to which the printer is coupled.